C'est la vie pas le paradis
by Nfertiti
Summary: COMPLETE Courtes vignettes sur la lente et douloureuse descente en enfer d’un couple qui n’en est pas vraiment un.[HPDM]
1. Peau de fleur

_**NDA :** Coucou ! Voici des vignettes sur le « couple » Draco/Harry sur le principe des vignettes contemplation (Remus/Tonks) traduite par M4ri3 et celles écrites par Click La Magnifique L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas (Remus/Hermione) que je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire !  
Voilà elles n'auront pas vraiment pour but d'être joyeuse mais j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Le titre de la fic est tiré d'une chanson du dernier album de Zazie rodéo(qui est le titre et de la chanson et de l'album ). La plupart des titres des vignettes seront des titres de chansons donc je mettrai le chanteur à la fin ! Je mettrai entre trois et quatre vignettes par semaine ! Bisous à tout le monde !_

_**PUB :** Alors alors par qui je commence pour la pub ? Allez lire trauma de _BlackNemesis_ sur le couple HP/DM qui est un véritable chef-d'œuvre ! Elle écrit magnifiquement bien ses chapitres sont des purs plaisirs a la lecture ! (Elle est dans mes favoris auteurs et fic)_

_Rating: R _

_Paring: Slash HP/DM _

_Romance/Tragedy _

_Résumé : vignettes sur la lente et douloureuse descente en enfer d'un couple qui n'en est pas vraiment un. HP/DM _

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling! _

_**A fleur de peau: **POV de Draco_

Une onde de douleur me parcourut le dos avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir pour tenter de me protéger. Le doloris me transperça, je tentais vainement de ne pas hurler tandis que je m'écroulais sur le sol de pierre, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur mes joues pâles.  
Son ricanement froid et sec me donna la nausée, je le haïssais plus fort que jamais à cet instant précis, tout ça parce que j'avais tenté de refuser ce rôle ignoble qu'il voulait me faire jouer. Après tout j'étais un Malfoy, un sang pur je devais donc suivre gentiment les traces de mon père pour l'honneur de la famille, seul problème je ne voulais pas de venir un mangemort à la botte d'un serpent.  
Un haut-le-cœur me secoua brutalement l'estomac, j'aurais du m'y attendre ce soir en le voyant devant son bureau en train de caresser rêveusement la marque noire sur son bras que j'allais souffrir en refusant «son invitation», j'aurais du m'en douter que pour la première fois de ma vie mon père allait me battre.

"Alors fils, tu vas peut-être prendre le temps de réfléchir une deuxième fois à la proposition du seigneur-des-ténêbres? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque et glaciale en levant sa baguette pour arrêter le sortilège. Mon maître n'aime pas qu'on refuse une de ses offres comme tu peux t'en douter!"

"Je…Jjje ne deviendrais jamais son esclave…Articulai-je lentement en tentant de ne pas penser à mon estomac qui s'était sournoisement glissé dans ma gorge. Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous…"

Un autre sortilège de douleur me fit hurler, mes cris devaient résonner jusque dans le grenier où mère devait être en train de boire un gin avec ses amies. Sans que je puisse rien y faire mon maigre dîner se déversa sur le sol, je sentais mon esprit partir vers les Abymes rassurantes de l'inconscience. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit, un flash. Harry, lui et ses yeux verts, lui et sa main glissant dans ses cheveux noirs, lui et ses lèvres chaudes et douces, lui …

_Peau de fleur de M_


	2. Fever

**Nda: **Hi ! Voilà la seconde vignette qui j'espère vous plaira aussi ! Bisous à tout ceux qui me liront !

PUB: Cette fois-ci nous allons encore rester dans le HP-DM ! Il s'agit de la fic d'**Origine** : **Luxure**. C'est une fic quelque peu sombre mais très bien écrite, malgré la violence des sentiments ceux-ci sont décrits de manières à parfaitement rentrer les lecteurs dans l'histoire, on s'attache tout de suite à ses deux personnages…

Rating: CE CHAPITRE EST R tout le monde est prévenu…

Paring: Slash HP/DM

Romance/Tragedy

Un grand merci à ma beta-reader j'ai nommé Rinette ! Qui en ce moment même se la coule douce à Rome lol ! En tout cas merci de m'avoir corrigé ! Bisous la miss !

_**Fever:** POV de Harry_

_Je me glissai discrètement jusque dans les cachots, en entrant je le vis allongé sur le ventre, torse nu, de fines cicatrices parcouraient son dos, comme si entre ce soir là et le dernier où nous nous étions vus avant les vacances il avait été frappé. Je l'observai un court instant perdu dans mes pensées à réfléchir sur ce qui lui était arrivé et à observer les courbes de ses frêles épaules, sa peau si blanche et ses cheveux blonds pour une fois dépourvus de gel. J'eus envie de lui comme à chaque fois que je voyais sa peau nue. Il se retourna faisant délicatement crisser la soie sous son corps, ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les miens et un léger sourire, quelque peu inquiétant, fendit son visage._

_"Alors on rêves Potter ? Tu es en retard !" Dit-il un sourire méchant sur les lèvres en m'observant tranquillement assis sur son lit. _

_Ma chemise était déjà un petit tas sur le sol lorsque j'arrivai sur ses genoux et attrapai ses lèvres dans un baiser dur mais rempli de désir, si agréable pour mon corps qui n'avait eu de cesse de le réclamer durant ces deux semaines de vacances.  
Nos mains se cherchèrent, nos corps fébriles se touchèrent, ses doigts agiles retrouvèrent sans difficulté le chemin de mon pantalon tandis que ma langue forçait le passage de ses lèvres pour pouvoir enfin retrouver sa langue et la caresser jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque._

_Sa main se glissa habilement dans mon boxer et un sursaut de plaisir me fit cambrer le bassin, le forçant à approfondir sa caresse. Bientôt je sentis ses lèvres glisser sur mon sexe dur, sa langue experte glisser sur ma peau. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il mordilla durement, je lâchai un grognement de frustration pur tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient en voyant l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis. Il me fit mettre à quatre pattes, mon corps se tendit aussitôt d'anticipation tandis que je le sentais entrer en moi, la douleur se mêla au plaisir que je ressentis lorsqu'il commença à bouger en maintenant mes hanches contre les siennes._

_Je me répandis dans sa main avec un soupir de bonheur, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes épaules, sa peau humide contre la mienne. Après avoir repris sa respiration, il se releva, me laissant glacé et seul sur son lit, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en me lançant un regard qui était une simple mais très sympathique invitation à l'accompagner. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et me levai promptement, un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à la soirée de rêve qui m'attendait dans ses bras, ses mains et sa bouche sur mon corps._

Fever chanté par Beyonce

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

**Shetane **: Salut ! Ca va bien ? lol ! Je suis désolée pas t'avoir prévenue mais j'étais totale crevée et j'ai été pas mal occupée ! Et pour la publication j'ai décidé de ne prévenir que celle qui me corrigerait en l'occurrence Marie comme ça ça vous fait la surprise !  
Oui je sais pas pourquoi j'écris du tragique en ce moment parce que j'te jure que je vais bien mua ! Franchement je suis dans une période assez bonne donc bon… j'pige po !  
Ah en parlant de Wallen (non pas l'auteur cette fois la chanteuse !) j'ai passé la journée à me saouler avec quelques chansons de son dernier album et en particulier la 10 Qu'es-ce qu je suis supposée faire… J'adôoore cette zik !  
Ouai j'ai souffert avec Dray en écrivant mais….c'est comme ça, il n'avait qu'à pas me délaisser pour d'autre…. (mdrrr vive le trip… mais c'est mon dray-n'a-moua-toute-seule ! rionette façon retombons en enfance )  
Pour le virus mr histoire, j'ai vu ça en effet, y'a des ficounettes ou choupinette qui traine dans le coin lol ! Ca me donnerait presque envie de retourner en cours… OO (- note pour moi-même : faut que j'arrête les batailles de boule de neige, ça me monte au cerveau !)  
Gros bisous ma chirieee

**m4r13 : **Oui c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire ces vignettes, je trouvais intéréssant de ne cerner qu'un personnage en laissant complétement, ou presque, tomber le décor. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous

**serpentis-draco**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que cette vignette ci ta plu !ciao

**BlackNemesis**: Coucou ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de voir que tu m'avais reviewé !En tout cas ta review m'a mise de bonne humeur pour toute la journée !Merci beaucoup pour les compliments parce que j'avais un peu peur que le principe des vignettes ne plaisent pas avec ce couple là ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et de rien pour la pub c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour avoir écrit une si belle fic ! Bzous

A dimanche pour la prochaine vignette !


	3. Juste un peu de silence

_**Nda: **B'jour ! Pas trop le temps de parler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui comme moi reprennent les cours demain! _

_PUB: _Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me superbe slash Harry/Draco écrit par Lemoncurd dans toute sa spendleur. Fic au départ assez sombre mais tellement bien écrite…

_Rating: R_

_Paring: Slash HP/DM_

_Romance/Tragedy_

_Dédicace à Sig et Dod, la déprime ne mène nulle part les filles, c'est comme ça, ça nous arrivera un jour mais ne vous faites pas du mal comme ça ! Big bisous les filles ! Merci Rinette de me corriger !_

**_Juste un peu de silence :_** _POV de Draco_

Il neigeait depuis trois jours en plein mois de mars, tout était blanc, je me traçais un chemin dans tout cet océan de blancheur pour pouvoir me poser près du lac, j'avais envie de solitude et de froid. Je marchais tranquillement le visage levé vers le ciel, les flocons me glissaient délicatement sur les joues laissant de fines traînées gelées. J'adorais la neige, je trouvais que l'ambiance qu'elle faisait naître n'était que douceur et amour. Je venais tout juste de semer Pansy dans un couloir, elle ne me lâchait plus depuis quelques temps, à cause de son futur tatouage sur l'avant-bras droit, je suppose. Quelle plaie, que croyait-elle au juste? Que sous prétexte que mademoiselle allait avoir droit à une tâche immonde sur le bras et que moi aussi, du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait, j'allais lui sauter au cou?  
Une fine brume s'échappa de mes lèvres, je ne retins même pas mon grognement d'agacement en pensant à Pansy babillant autour de moi toute la journée.  
J'avais enfoui mes mains dans mes poches pour éviter qu'elles gèlent, ça serait dommage qu'elles ne puissent plus servir, surtout qu'elles ne puissent plus toucher sa peau, caresser le creux de ses reins cambrés, glisser dans ses cheveux emmêlés et … Pourquoi pensais-je à Potter? Pourquoi est-ce que mes pensées revenaient toujours vers lui et les nuits pleines de fièvre que nous nous vivions ensemble?

Je fis quelques pas sur la glace fragile du lac devenu blanc, mes gestes étaient maladroits, je glissai en tentant de ne pas tomber, mon dos me faisait souffrir, la douleur était lancinante, elle revenait comme une vague et j'étais alors obligé de me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il m'avait lancé un sort de magie noire que je ne connaissais pas qui empêchait la guérison des blessures provoquées par les doloris et qui provoquait des vagues de douleur plusieurs fois par jour, comme pour me rappeler que la menace planait toujours au-dessus de ma tête.  
Comment allais-je pouvoir me tirer de ce bourbier? Père m'avait demandé ce que je voulais faire de ma vie mais évidemment, lui répondre «je veux pouvoir avoir le corps de Potterà ma disposition» n'était pas vraiment une de mes possibilités.

«Draki! Je croyais que je n'arriverais jamais à te trouver!» Cria une Pansy essoufflée et les joues rougies par le vent polaire qui soufflait sur le parc de Poudlard. «Nos pères sont arrivés, ils veulent nous voir…»

Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'envoyer valser sur la glace, mes mains se crispèrent dans mes poches, ma respiration se coupa, une haine sans nom coula dans mes veines. Comment osait-elle me déranger à cause d'eux ! Moi qui voulais tellement pouvoir être tranquille rien qu'un peu. Profiter du froid et de la neige pour réfléchir à mes futurs choix. Entendre rien qu'un instant le silence, un silence apaisant et réparateur, celui qui soigne vos maux et vos faiblesses.

Juste un peu de silence de Calogero

Oki voilà les réponses à vos super reviews :

**Zoo-Sucub : **Hi tua! sava ti bein ? tes reviexs m'ont fait bien plaisir et m'ont bien fait rire aussi! mici bcp bcp pour les compliment rougi ….our le fait que c'est un tragdy….hum…bah heu oui! lol! regarde autour d'elle d'un air particulièrement innocent …  
En effet je vois que cette deuxième vignette ta qq peu enlever qq neurones lol!  
Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il forme un coupleuuh! TT  
Lol j'te pardonne pour tes reviews qui m'ont fbien fait rie! Zoubixxx!

**serpentis-draco**: Merci de m'avoir reviewé mais pour la longueur c'est le principe desvignettes que ça soit aussi court et concentré….. voilà bisous

**BlackNemesis**: Coucou! C'est vrai que je trouvais que le fait que harry ne parle pas et que Draco ne cache pas ses cicatrices étaient assez significatif sur leur relation… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review elle me fait toujours plaisir! Bisous

**Agua**: Kikoo la misss! Sava tjs bien? remise de t émotion? lol! Bref merci bcp pour ta review et tes compliments je sais plus ou me mettre lol!  
Au fait (rien a voir mais bon….) je fais la grève mardi ac so on va manifester dc ou tu joues ta rebelle ou tu te traine en sport sans ma chaleureuse et irremplaçable personne! ( Mes cheville? Elle vont bien merci bcp de t'inquiéter pour elles! -) Allez gros bisous!

**Sigridia**: Salut! Alors Rome ça t'as plu? D'après Marie c'était génail et elle m'a dit que t'avais été sage lol!  
Et ouai grâce à moi tu t'es pas couchée trop bête pdtr! J'ai publié mais pas la suite de heaven comme tu as pu le voir…..  
Et vi en ce moment j'suis en plein dans le tragique pourtant je te jure que je vais bien!  
Bref merci pour ta review bisous!

**Shetane**: Hiii! J'avais même pas vu ta review parce que ff net déconne et du coup j'ai pas reçu d'alert pour les news chap ni d'alert pour ta review! Ouai le shopping ça allait j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais! (mes cd'sss! ), mais là je suis en train de regarder le match et……….putain mais quel con grosjean! j'vais le frapper ce mec zen marion zen…. ! Il a intérêt de se rattraper sinon grr grr ….!  
Ouai franchement luxure fini là parce qu'elle est vachement bien cte fic! Ah bon le début lui ressemble…en quoi? Je crois que tout le monde veut bien être à sa place pour ce genre d'invitation! une douche avec Dray….o0…s'évanouit…  
Pour mon inconscient peut-être voir même surement mais bon c'est la vie sniff sniff je vais m'en remettre! enfin peut-être!  
Ah c bien mehdi s'améliore lol! C vrai que cte fille a vraiment une voix trop belle! Et j'aime bien l'intro aussi il est sympa!  
J'adore ta modestie -> «a la compounette ki maten ... (nouvo mot de mon invention ! kel genie kan mem !)» hum hum …. Ça me rappelle vaguement le prof d'histoire quand il sort une phrase et qu'après il fait: «au elle est bien celle là» et qu'il reste pensif deux secondes en souriant….lol!  
Bref j'arrête de blablater faut que je publie! Plein de bisous et à demain ….TT

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews plein de bisous et à mardi !**


	4. Bad reputation

_**Nda: **Hi everybody ! Bon voilà ça sert à rien que je parle pendant 15 ans, j'espère simplement que la suite vous plaira !  
_

_PUB: **Love me, love me not** écrite par **blanchemalfoy** et traduite à merveille par **Falyla **! Ce slash est tout simplement parfait, ça se passe après Poudlard et Harry et Draco sont particulièrement attachant, ils ne se sautent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de deux secondes, ils se disputent beaucoup (pour notre plus grand plaisir ! )et les personnages qui les entourent sont excellents ! Allez la lire elle est géniale, c'est l'une des meilleurs fic Harry/Draco que j'ai lu !_

_Rating: R_

_Paring: Slash HP/DM_

Romance/Tragedy

**_Bad reputation:_** _POV de Harry  
_

_- "Harry ! Harry ! HARRY!" _

Je relevais la tête brusquement en entendant leurs cris quelques peu perçant, une grimace me défigura le visage une seconde tandis que la douleur de mon cou se propageait. Plus jamais relever la tête aussi vivement!

"On t'a cherché toute la matinée! Tu n'es pas là le soir et pendant la journée c'est impossible de te parler puisque tu ne nous écoutes pas! Harry tu m'entends quand je te parle! " S'énerva aussitôt ma meilleure amie. "Alors, on peut savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées ou c'est trop te demander? "

"Oh ! Hermione pas maintenant tu veux! Je suis crevé! J'ai simplement envie de dormir, pas de devoir justifier le moindre de mes faits et gestes! " Crachais-je agacé. "Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites de vos longues soirées d'hivers moi? "

"Tu sais très bien ce qu'on en fait! On s'inquiète pour toi! La nuit quand tu daignes rentrer c'est vers 5 ou 6 heures du matin et tu passes tes journées à somnoler! " Grogna Ron en s'asseyant devant moi.

_  
Je te cherchais désespérément des yeux sans écouter ce que mes deux amis me disaient, j'entendis vaguement les cris courroucés d'Hermione lorsque tu entras, tu étais beau à damner un saint, tes cheveux blonds étaient brillants dans la douce lueur du matin et ta démarche était féline à souhait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de te suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu sois assis et que tes prunelles aciers croisent les miennes.  
Le quasi-hurlement de Ron me fis sursauter ainsi que toutes les personnes assises autour de nous._

_-" Harry, j'ai pas rêvé t'étais bien en train de mater Malfoy! On parle bien de Malfoy! MALFOY!" _

"Alors c'est ça que tu fais? " Me demanda Hermione déçue. "Tu fais ça pour quoi? Pour oublier? Ou juste pour prendre ton pied? Tu penses que c'est ça la solution à tes problèmes? "

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre puisque je n'aurais pas sur quoi leur dire pour justifier nos nuits. Après qu'y avait-il vraiment entre nous Malfoy? De l'amour, du désir ou de la haine? Je détournai lentement mes yeux de toi pour les planter dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air triste comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais devenir mangemort.

" N'en faites pas tout un plat, vous voulez ? Je sais ce que je fais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je ferais des efforts avec vous… " Mentis-je effrontément car s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne savais pas dans toute cette histoire c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire et où ça allait me mener !

Bad reputation de la BO de Shrek 1

Okay maintenant place aux rars :

**Sigridia :** Coucou ! Non elle est pas vraiment écrite entièrement il me manque quelques vignettes genre 6 a peu près sur 18 voili voilou !  
Ouai pour la déprime dis toi que vous n'êtes pas les seules ( suis mon regard……muahhaa !) mais bon faut pas sombrer dans la déprime profonde non plus ! C'est dur, très dur même mais bon voilà faut vivre en même temps on va pas déprimer jsuqu'à ce qu'on se trouve un mec ! Allez bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Shetane :** Hi ! T'inquiètes pour tes reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Enfin bref pour Pansy bah je sais pas trop mais c'est vrai que même en lisant j'avais tendance à la voir comme ça alors….  
C'est clair que ce genre de super canon on en veut bien dans son lit ou au moins avec soi lol !  
Lucius mon ami Lucius alala……frappons le ça n'est qu'un sale connard !  
A propos de ton deuxième ps « je t'avais dit que javais le virus du prof (heureusement pas sa touf lol) » kel virus ? tu mes de nounette a la fin de tout les mots ? et pour la touf maintenant sa va mieux mais je le préferais presque avec ses bouclettes lol !  
Allez bisous !

**Lemoncurd :** Coucou ! Autant te le dire ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de ses auteurs préférés donc j'étais super contente lol ! En tout cas merci pour les encouragements et derien pour la pub ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous  
**  
BlackNemesis :** Coucou ! Merci pour les compliments ça fait toujours très plaisir !  
Je suis contente que Draco te plaise, j'aime bien l'imaginer un brin obsédé et mélancolique comme ça … Pour Pansy je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai toujours vu comme ça en lèche botte de Draco mais aussi du genre à suivre les traces familiales !  
Tout a fait d'accord pour les fics de Lemoncurd, elles sont superbes ! Perso j'adore le point de vue de Draco dans rise and fall !  
Allez bisous et encore merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**Serpentis-draco : **Merci de me reviewer ! Bisous

**Agua :** Hi ! J'te dis même pas (enfin si j'te le dis mais bref quoi…. !) comment je suis fatiguée ! Je hais le sport ! Au fait en parlant de sport je pense qu'il faut qu'on se remette au tennis maintenant il fait moins froid et pis voilà on a des kilos à perdre lol !  
Nouveau mot dans le voc de la salad - Dudleymisation pdtr ! j'vais retenir ça lol !  
T'inquiète la suite arrive assez vite enfin je pense ! Mais pour la fin tu la connaît déjà donc je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre tout le monde meurt dans une explosion nucléaire ! lol  
Bisous !

**Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à jeudi ou vendredi selon mon avancement !**


	5. Happy together

_**Nda:** Salut tout le monde ! Pour les rar je suis désolée mais là je suis folle de rage donc je suis incapable de vous répondre calmement donc je le ferais dans le week-end je pense ! vraiment désolée mais vos reviews m'ont fait hyper plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Voila prochaine vignette vers dimanche !_

_PUB: **Oasis** et sa suite **Outre-atlantique**, toutes deux écrites par Laïka et Umbre-77, la première mélange pas mal de chose, les fous rire, la colère le désir, l'inquiétude bref géniale et palpitante ! On ne s'ennuie pas une seconde ! Quant à la suite, elle commence assez doucement mais après on retrouve l'action et le suspense ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, elles sont super agréables à lire ! Que du bonheur ! (Slash HP/DM evidemment !)_

_Rating: R_

_Paring: Slash HP/DM_

Romance/Tragedy 

**5 Happy together:** POV de Draco

La douceur d'un cocon chaud. Corps à corps réconfortant. Tiédeur des rayons du soleil d'un matin d'avril. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, le sommeil me collait encore à la peau comme une chaude couverture rassurante. Je me sentais bien, comme apaisé, ton corps doux et nu collait le mien, tes bras entouraient possessivement ma taille et ta tête reposait délicatement dans mon cou me faisant frissonner à chacune de tes respirations.  
La soirée avait été parfaite, romantique et douce. Tout le contraire de ce qu'était notre relation jusque là, tu m'avais parlé pour une fois, tu t'étais confié rien qu'un peu mais c'était déjà énorme par rapport à ton silence habituel. Et moi je ne t'avais pas rembarré, ni insulté, je t'avais pris dans mes bras en t'embrassant doucement, cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. Je n'oublierais jamais tes mains glissant délicatement sur les marques de mon dos, ni tes lèvres effleurant la veine palpitante de mon cou, tes regards presque tendres et la douceur presque enfantine que tu avais mis dans tes caresses.

Ma vie était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale voir même saine depuis quelques jours, comme si Merlin avait enfin décidé de me foutre la paix. Je t'avais toi tout entier, j'avais l'impression d'avoir réussi à avoir obtenu plus que ton corps. Je n'avais reçu aucune missive depuis près d'une semaine et aucune mauvaise nouvelle n'était venue assombrir notre bonne humeur. J'avais même reçu la veille une lettre de mère m'encourageant à défier l'autorité paternelle qu'elle-même était en train de pousser à bout.  
Où tout cela allait nous mener, je ne le savais pas mais cela m'importait peu, j'avais douté de tout jusque là, de toi et de tes yeux verts qui me hantaient, de la justesse de mes choix, de moi. Parfois je pensais te haïr, la haine était un sentiment incontrôlable mais tellement moins douloureux que l'amour ou la jalousie. Et là tu dormais lové contre moi comme un chaton, tu ne te souciais de rien pendant que je m'interrogeais encore une fois sur ce que je pensais ressentir. Je ne t'aimais pas mais je ne te détestais plus, alors qu'étais-tu, toi le survivant, pour moi le fils de mangemort ?

Je voulais que plus rien ne change, que les choses restent comme elles sont. C'était parfait comme ça, en dehors d'un ou deux détails, comme par exemple le fait qu'un fou dangereux veuille encore et toujours tuer celui qui en ce moment même contribuait de beaucoup à mon bien être. Mais sinon la vie était tellement simple depuis une semaine, je n'avais jamais connu cette paix de l'âme qui vous donne envie de sourire doucement, de vous allonger pour ne plus bouger. Rester là ne penser à rien, écouter le vent et la nature, ne pas s'inquiéter du tournant d'une guerre qui ne voulait rien dire. Juste profiter du moment présent sans regarder en arrière ni se soucier de l'avenir.  
Tes doigts caressant mon ventre me ramenèrent sur terre, un léger sourire illuminait ton visage ensommeillé. Tu étais plus qu'adorable au réveil, le corps lourd et chaud, battant des cils pour te réveiller, ma main se glissa dans tes cheveux en bataille tandis que mes lèvres se glissaient délicatement sur les tiennes, une vague de bonheur m'envahit alors me faisant oublier tout le reste, tout ce qui aurait pu nous inquiéter, nous déranger. Cette journée ensoleillée était pour nous et nous allions en profiter.

Happy together qui est sur la BOF de Freaky Friday (film que je vous conseille d'aileurs…)


	6. Complicated

_**Nda: **Kikoo ! Excusez moi du retard mais j'ai été quelque peu occupée à réviser mon oral blanc de français qui est enfin passé ! Voilà les 4 prochaines vignettes sont déjà écrites donc y'aura pas de problème !  
_

_PUB: Enfer et retour de **Lulu-cyfair** C'est une fic sombre et assez dur mais envoûtante à souhait !HPDM_

**_Complicated_** : _POV de Harry  
__  
J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir tes mains sur moi, la sensation de ta peau contre la mienne était encore bien présente et cela réchauffait mon cœur. Il était tôt et pourtant je marchais d'un pas allègre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie la veille avec toi pour compagnie.  
Mais malgré cette soirée remplie de tendresse et de promesse, au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de la salle commune une peur malsaine s'insinua en moi, comme un pressentiment, comme si tout ce bonheur n'allait pas durer, comme si quelque chose nous attendait au tournant. Bien sur que j'aurais aimé que les choses restent tels qu'elles étaient mais nos vies n'avaient pas été simples jusque là, pourquoi les choses auraient-elles changées ? J'avais peur et je m'en voulais de ressentir ça, pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de naturellement optimiste ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais autant de mal à croire en un avenir meilleur où tu aurais eu une place de choix ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi … Toujours des questions mais jamais de réponses, car pour obtenir ces réponses il faut formuler ces interrogations à haute voix mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'interroger. Il fallait que je sois fort et sur de moi alors que je passais mon temps à douter et à paniquer.  
Pardon, pardon d'être parti ce matin sans rien dire, de ne pas t'avoir avoué ce que j'avais pu commencer à ressentir à ce moment là. Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé vraiment ?_

_En entrant le vide de la salle commune me laissa perplexe et inquiet, il était encore trop tôt pour que tout le monde soit parti se coucher. En relevant la tête pour observer les lieux je vis un attroupement près de la cheminée, mon cœur se serra de crainte en avançant vers eux. Des sanglots montaient du groupe. Des gémissements de douleur morale. Puis des larmes sur des joues pâlies par le chagrin.  
Non, non, je ne voulais pas savoir, qui, quoi. Encore des vies en moins, encore des âmes blessées, encore la haine suivi par la vengeance. Les yeux bleus de Ginny me donnèrent des frissons, de longues traînées humides striaient ses joues. Le pire me vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Et j'eus raison d'y penser. Une attaque. Des tortures interminables. Puis la mort inévitable. L'image de Bill Wesley se défendant contre plusieurs mangemorts me vint à l'esprit et ne me quitta plus. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte c'était ton visage que je mettais à la place de leur face, ton corps que je mettais à la place des leur, ma haine que je plaça en toi. Alors c'était ça ce pressentiment qui m'habitait. La guerre allait recommencer… Mais où étais notre place dedans ?  
_

**Complicated** d'Avril Lavigne

Okay les rar maintenant :

**Shetane** : Salut ! Me voilà calmée, l'affaire Lecas est passé l'oral aussi, je respire à nouveau et j'ai la pêche lol ! Quoi que je me suis cassée la gueule en sport pdtrrr ! J'ai pas couru ni sauté du coup enfin….  
Ouai c'est clair que les vignettes que Marie a traduites étaient toute petites mais bon je la trouvais vachement sympa et c'est grâce à elle qu'on a découvert le principe !  
Je crois que je devine assez aisément le chapitre qui vient après dans tes préférences… perverses va !  
Ah oui je les adore aussi dans cette vignettes je les trouve trop choupinou et je veux la mêmeeeuhh choseeeeu ! lol ! bref allez bisous !

**Agua : **Coucou la miss ! Ma cheville s'est remise du sport, une chtite compresse de truc-machin-chose et hop j'étais en forme ! Oh dis mua, pourrais s'il te plait mon chou-ke-j'adore me ramener l'île aux esclaves de Marivaux pour que je puisse agrandir ma culture littéraire en le lisant !  
Bon en tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait délire surtout maintenant que j'ai compris l'histoire de l ' « avancement » lol ! En effet je ne me rappelle pas du tout comment on fait une telle chose lol !  
Voilà big bisous et pour le tennis faut que jy' aille mais j'avoue j'ai trop la flemme mais bon vu qu'il fait beau, que les oiseaux et que les oraux sont passées je vais y aller ! On y croit on y croit !

**serpentis-draco : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que la suite ta plu ! Bisous

**Sigridia :** Eh oui Manoun t'as raison il faut toujours écouter les choses très intelligentes-cela-va-de-soi que blablate ses friends ! Lol ! Comprends-le, mater le superbe-cul-de-mon-Malfoy-adoré est bien plus intéréssant voyons !  
AAAAhh nan ne me parle pas de conseil parce que le votre est passé et d'ailleurs ça c'est pas mal passé d'après ce que m'a dit Flo j'ai un peu zappé de vous en parler d'ailleurs mais le mien n'est que dans une semaines et j'ai peurrrr ! bref bisous et merkiii bcp pr ta review je penserai à toi vendredi !

**BlackNemesis:** Hi ! Merci de continuer de suivre mes vignettes ça me fait plaisir ! En tout cas j'étais total choquée en lisant ce que tu m'as écrit sur Love me love me not, parce que c'est vraiment ne fic que j'adore et je préférerais ne pas être déçue par cette fic là ! Mais bon je le verrais par moi même en lisant la traduction mais j'avoue je crains le pire ! Mais j'étais très flattée que tu préfère lire une de ces vignettes plutôt qu'un des chapitre de cette fic !  
Je crois que le côté effacé et discret d'Harry est ce que j'aime le plus, quelque chose qui fait son charme en fait mais en même temps c'est un énorme défaut…. Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire cette vignette car j'aimais bien montrer Draco de son coté presque naîf en fait, de montrer que cette naîveté est du à cet excès de "bonheur" chose dont il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude... Pour une fois il ne pense pas aux doutes, ni à la peur ni à rien de ce qui le détruit et le fait souffrir habituellement, c'était reposant à écrire...  
Bisous

**Anagrammes **: je suis contente de savoir que le principe te plait, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci pour les compliment ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous

**Mily Black**: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu comprendras mieux avec la suite quoi que je ne vois pas trop ce que tu ne comprends pas… Mais si tu veux des explications sur certains demandent moi et je verrais si je peux te répondre sans te dévoiler les prochaines vignettes ! Bisous

**Voilà gros bisous à tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews et à jeudi !  
Nfertiti**


	7. Protège moi

_**Nda: Voilà la septième vignettes… j'ai rien de spécial à dire today donc passons directement au chapitre !**  
_

_PUB: Mérite ma haine Je viens à peine de finir les cinq chapitres qui composent pour le moment cette fic et elle est magnifique, j'étais bouleversée après l'avoir finie ! Donc voilà elle est écrite par la talentueuse **Eliane** dont je vous conseille aussi ces autres fics !_

**Dédicace à Dod, Sig and Flo qui passent leur oral de français ou de Tpe demain ! Bisous les filles ça va bien se passer !**

_**Protège moi : **POV de Draco_

Le sol était glacé et visqueux sous moi comme si je baignais dans du sang, un frisson me secoua, je ne sentais plus mon corps seulement la douleur lancinante, j'avais la nette impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe m'était passé dessus. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrire à chaque inspiration, les dalles dur appuyait sur mon dos meurtri mais je n'avais pas la force ni même le courage de me traîner jusqu'à mon lit. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot déchirant, j'avais mal sans savoir pour qui, pour quoi. Je devais me traîner dans mon sang et dans mes larmes pour ne pas devenir un esclave mais ne souffrirais-je pas moins en le servant lui ? Il m'avait encore battu sans la magie bien sur, il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore sente sa puissance magique, alors il avait amené sa canne et ses poisons de torture.  
C'est fou comme la courte période où j'étais heureux me paraissait loin, j'avais l'impression que ce supplice avait repris depuis déjà un mois ou deux alors que ça n'était que la deuxième fois en deux semaines que je le voyais depuis ce matin où le monde m'avait paru souriant.

Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir lorsque je t'avais croisé dans la matinée, tu m'avais regardé étonné tes yeux verts sondant les miens comme si tu pressentais quelque chose. Pourtant maintenant j'aimerais tellement sentir tes bras me serrer contre toi, sentir la chaleur de ton corps m'envahir, sentir tes lèvres sur ma peau blessée. Une larme glissa de ma joue, j'avais honte, honte d'être là prostré sur le sol comme une bête blessée, honte de la peur pour cet homme, que plus jamais je n'appellerais père, peur que je ressentais dès que j'entendais ses pas dans un couloir. Je cauchemardais de lui la nuit, rêvant qu'il venait me torturé durant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que j'accepte sa demande.

Un bruit de pas qui s'arrête sur le pas de la porte me fis sursauter, je me relevais tant bien que de mal en m'appuyant sur mon lit la respiration rauque et le regard vitreux. Je savais déjà que tes yeux étaient ce que je verrais en premier, suivi de près pas la pitié qui s'y refléteraient. Alors je t'insultai en cherchant la phrase qui ferait mal, celle qui marquerait tes pensées pendant un bon bout de temps, celle qui marquerait peut-être aussi la fin de notre relation.

Tu me regardais mi-inquiet, mi-dégoûté, je sentais ta colère monter, encore une pique de plus et tu partirais me laissant seul dans mon sang et ma douleur.  
Pourquoi t'approchais-tu de moi ? Tu devrais être en train de courir vers la tour des gryffondors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme ça avec ta baguette ?  
Tu murmuras doucement un sort, tes émeraudes fuyant mon regard d'animal sauvage qui tente de s'enfuir pour se protéger. Quelques plaies se soignèrent instantanément, tes mains glissèrent sur ma peau comme pour vérifier mon état de santé. Il fallait que tu partes, que tu sortes avant que tout ceci ne dérape, avant que tout n'échappe à mon contrôle.

"Casse-toi Potter !" sifflais-je méchamment. "Tire-toi je te dis ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, va plutôt la donner à tes amis au sang souillé ! Tu n'es pas capable de veiller sur ton entourage alors laisse-moi, je ne veux pas payer à ta place ni finir comme mon très chère grand cousin Black !"

Ton soupir de colère me fit frémir de chagrin, Merlin que je me haïssais pour t'avoir dit ça, tu sortis en m'insultant froidement, je sentais que toi aussi tu me maudissais à cet instant. Tu vois nous avions un point commun à ce moment précis, tu m'exécrais autant que je me haïssais. Mais je voulais pourtant que tu reviennes pour moi, pour me prendre dans tes bras, pour me pardonner mes paroles mais surtout pour me protéger…

Protège moi de Placebo :  
_« __Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit …_

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul  
Perdus les rêves de s'aimer  
Le temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul »_

Rar :

Serpentis-Draco : merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

Shetane : Salut ! Je sais pas pourquoi c'est Bill que je tue à chaque fois… 'Fin bref fallait bien trouver quelqu'un ! Bref j'suis crevée et j'ai grave la flemme de blablater… donc on parlera demain !

Pour les épisodes de joan c'est dla boulette ! Big bzouxxx

Mily Black : Kikoo ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! En tout cas j'espère que les explications viendront au fur et à mesure ! Bisous

Merci et à dans le week-end pour la prochaine vignette !  
xxx Nfertiti


	8. Devant toi

_**Nda**: Pas de pub today parce que je suis crevée donc juste la vignette ! Bisous et merci pour vos reviews (réponses à la fin)! _

**Devant toi: **_POV de Harry _

_Une lettre. Tu étais encore en train de lire une lettre de ton père! Qu'est-ce que tu préparais Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire encore comme conneries? Obéir, t'incliner? Tu te croyais à l'abri des regards dans ce coin de couloir mais tu n'échapperas jamais à mes yeux le beau blond, retiens bien ça. _

_Déjà deux semaines que l'on ne s'était pas parlé pas même insulté, tu me manquais malgré moi, après tout si je te voulais, je n'avais qu'à ne pas être parti, malgré tes insultes blessantes. Je savais dès le début de notre pseudo-relation que la méchanceté était ta façon de te défendre, de te protéger. Mais moi qui me protégerait de toi puisque je n'en étais pas capable moi-même? _

_Je ne tenais pas à souffrir encore plus en ta compagnie seulement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ton arrogante petite personne. Jamais l'idée que tes actions étaient influencées par mes actes, par mes paroles envers toi ne m'avais effleuré l'esprit. _

_- «Alors Malfoy, tu prépares ton…avenir à ce que je vois!» Dis-je sarcastique. _

«Garde tes commentaires Potter! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un balafré vienne s'occuper de mes affaires!» Répliquas-tu méchamment.

«Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire, ne laisse personne d'autre que toi commander ta vie, tu es le seul maître à bord… Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses ne laisses jamais quelqu'un d'autre décider à ta place de ton avenir. Et mets de côté ta fierté pour ouvrir les yeux … Ne gâche pas tout à cause de ton aveuglement. Tu as souffert pour t'en sortir, tu y étais presque mais tu vas t'arrêter là! Pourquoi?»

«De quel droit juges-tu mes actes?» Crachas-tu en enfonçant tes yeux gris dans les miens. «Je commande ma vie, je te l'ai déjà montré, je crois!»

Non Malfoy, tu m'avais montré l'exact contraire, j'avais pu voir un adolescent blessé et perdu et non pas un jeune homme fier et responsable de ses actes. Il ne fallait plus que tu regardes en arrière, le passé ne t'apportera que de la souffrance. Ton chemin était devant toi, tu n'avais qu'à baisser les yeux, enlever cette satané fierté cette arrogance marque de fabrique des sangs-purs, pour pouvoir l'apercevoir et avancer loin de ton père et de son emprise néfaste sur toi. Puisque c'était bien lui le seul problème de ta vie, ce père dur et intransigeant qui t'avait élevé à coup d'interdiction et d'ordre sec et sans appels.  
Et je restai là devant toi, à te regarder avec pitié parce que c'était tout ce que tu m'inspirais à agir comme ça. De la pitié et du dégoût aussi. Devant toi, je n'osais pas te dire le fond de ma pensée, je n'y arrivais pas alors je te regardai me fusiller du regard et t'en aller loin de moi, pour ne pas être confronter à ton propre jugement. Le mien ne comptait pas, il ne comptait plus maintenant. Seul toi avait un quelconque pouvoir de décision sur ta vie. Plus moi.

_Devant toi de Calogero _

Place maintenant aux rars:

Zoo-Sucub : pas grave je sais que c'est toi même si c'est pas le bon pseudo ! lol ! Ahhh le français ! lol viv cette matière !  
En tout cas merci pour les compliments ça me fait très plaisir ! Plein de bisous !

BlackNemesis : C'est pas grave pour la fic de blanchemalfoy je m'en suis remise et puis je verrais bien par moi même ! Et puis les goûts et les couleurs sont bien différents selon les personnes ! T'inquiétes pas si t 'as pas le temps de reviewer ou quoi que ce soit pour cause de vie perso a vivre je comprends ! Et je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent toujours autant ces vignettes !  
La chanson de Placebo est une zik que j'adore et je trouvais qu'elle allait particulièrement bien avec cette scène ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews qui m'encouragent bcp ! Bisous

Hermionne.ganger : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Shetane : Ouai ça me fait du mal de faire souffrir dracooo mais j'ai pas le choix ! La prochaine fois j'écrirais peut-être un truc marrant lol ! Oui moi je veux bien aller lui faire un chti bisous magiqueeeuuuhh ! lol !  
Arrff contrôle de math…snif sniff no comment ! Allez bisous !

Agua : Salut la mistinguette ! La suite la voilà et je vois que tu aimes toujours cette chanson je te rassure ùmoi aussi et c'est grâce à toi que je la connais ! Allez bisous !

Serpentis-draco : Eh oui ! c'est d'un triste n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon on n'y peut rien contre son sale caractère ! xxx


	9. Seul perdu dans tes yeux

**Nda : Désolée pour le chti retard mais contrôle de math oblige ! bref voilà la suite ! Et je mettrais la prochaine vignette lundi soir ! Bisous**

**Seul perdu dans tes yeux** : POV de Draco

J'étais assis devant ce bol où flottaient tristement quelques céréales racornis, j'étais frigorifié, j'avais passé la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit avec l'impression qu'il faisait moins deux degrés dans le château et je souffrais encore de la punition infligée pas mon père deux soirs auparavant. La douleur des coups et du sort de magie noire restait gravée dans ma chair sans qu'aucune potion ne puisse rien changer.  
Je vis tout d'abord ce sourire presque insolent face à ma haine et à ma solitude, j'avais mal dans l'ombre et toi tu souriais dans la lumière. Comme tous les matins, tu entras entourés de tes éternels amis, vous riiez, vous vous chahutiez, vous saviez tous pourtant ce qui vous attendaient mais vous viviez le cœur léger comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Tu avanças sans regarder personne, comme si les autres élèves n'étaient pas là.  
Tu ne me regardais pas, je n'existais pas, je ne faisais pas parti de ton monde. Mes mains tremblèrent, mon masque de froideur s'effrita une seconde et j'eus envie de hurler quelque chose pour te blesser encore, pour que ce sourire, ce visage rayonnant s'efface. Tu avais raison d'avancer sans faire attention à moi, je ne te méritais pas. Le survivant avec un futur mangemort, c'était impossible, ridicule et je ne le voulais pas en fait, je voulais ton corps mais pas toi, pas ton courage de petit gryffondor, pas ta gentillesse désarmante ni ta générosité écœurante, juste ta peau, tes lèvres et tes deux émeraudes brûlantes.  
J'allais être lâche et accepter, peut importe tes si précieux conseils, si je n'avais même plus le droit à ta haine alors plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils pouvaient faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Peut importe les nombreux sacrifice que j'avais fait depuis quelques mois maintenant, rien n'en valait plus la peine maintenant.

Tes yeux verts parcoururent la grande salle, qui cherchais-tu comme ça Potter ? Le courrier me déconcentra de toi, encore une lettre, encore un rendez-vous, encore de la souffrance. Je relevai la tête une seconde comme pour te donner une dernière chance de me sauver, j'accrochais tes deux prunelles émeraudes, ton regard était dur, froid, il me faisait mal mais je l'avais mérité, je t'avais blessé et j'en avais été heureux.  
Après un dernier regard meurtrier, tu détournas tes beaux yeux, ma gorge se serra douloureusement, tu avais décidé de mon avenir, je posai la pointe de la plume qui laissa une légère tâche sur le papier frappé aux armes des Malfoy. Je me penchai pour signer d'une main ferme et experte, Severus m'arrêta juste avant que je ne commence à faire glisser la plume, ces traits étaient crispés par une rage froide, ses yeux noirs me scrutaient comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans mes prunelles glacées.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure Mr Malfoy pour signer ce genre de missive, attendez que la douceur et la folie de la nuit se soit échappées en vous laissant l'esprit plus clair. » Murmura-t-il tout bas d'une voix grave et mystérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Ce genre d'erreur n'est pas facilement réparable, croyez-en mon expérience… »

« Vous passez trop de temps avec notre directeur cela vous monte à la tête professeur. » Dis-je en me levant pour échapper à son jugement. « Lorsque je prends une décision je ne la regrette jamais, seul les êtres faibles éprouvent des regrets. »

« Il ne vous apportera que la souffrance, ne faites pas ça parce que vous avez mal, cela ne vous aidera pas bien au contraire… Mille épreuves endurées maintenant valent mieux que de devoir vivre avec le souvenir de cette décision et de ce qui en découlera ! » Murmura-t-il tout bas pour que personne ne nous entende tout en me tenant fermement le poignet.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur … » Déclarais-je tout en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la grande salle qui m'oppressait de plus en plus.

Petit rar : serpentis-draco, shetane, Agua, BlackNemesis, Rinette : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles me font toujoursd très plaisir et elles m'aident à écrir e ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bisous


	10. Décevoir

_**Nda: Coucou ! Ce week end de trois jours c'est bien passé ? Les cloches ont été généreuses ? Personne n'a fait une overdose de chocolat, nan ? Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Bref voilà la suite !**  
_

**_Décevoir _**: _POV de Harry_

_Je sortais de la grande salle en courant, lorsque Snape m'attrapa brutalement par le bras et me tira jusque dans son bureau où Remus était déjà assis le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais le dernier des maraudeurs se chargea de m'éclaircir les idées d'une voix quelques peu brutales :_

_"Harry, qu'est-ce qu tu sais à propos du comportement de Draco ? De ce qui aurait pu le pousser à agir de la sorte ? " _

Une peur s'insinua dans le creux de mon estomac, qu'est-ce que tu avais encore fait Malfoy ? T'étais-tu finalement fait un joli tatouage sur le bras ? Et depuis quand Remus était-il ami avec Snape, depuis quand est-ce qu'il se souciait de toi ?  
_  
"Bah heu… rien de spécial, rien de plus que vous sûrement pourquoi ?" Répondis-je en tentant de comprendre la situation sans paraître trop m'y intéresser pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. _

"Pour qui nous prenez-vous au juste Potter ? Pour des imbéciles ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? "Cria Snape hors de lui.

"Mais rien enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va mal depuis quelques jours ? Pourquoi était-il prêt à signer un papier qu'il avait jusque là brûlé à chaque fois ?" M'interrogea Remus le visage grave.

Alors c'était ça… Tu avais répondu à ces lettres que je te voyais déchirer dans des accès de colère froide. Tu acceptais donc de servir le serpent… Pourquoi ?

_"J'ai une meilleure question encore pour vous Mr Potter…Qu'y a t-il entre vous et Draco ?" _

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait au juste, à quoi allait nous mener cet interrogatoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi ? De la haine, et du désir aussi mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ton mal être n'avait donc rien à voir avec notre « rupture ».  
_Je te haïssais c'était un fait… Et c'était réciproque n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'avais pourtant prouvé à mainte reprise… _

"Rien" Articulais-je en le fusillant du regard.

_"Je vous préviens, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous le ferai payer au centuple !" Grogna Un Snape près à me frapper. _

_"Laisse le Severus, il ne nous dira rien…" Soupira Remus en passant une main fatiguée sur son front. "C'est bon Harry tu peux retourner en cours… Mais… Non rien, vas-y."_

_A quoi s'attendaient-ils au juste ? Ils pensaient que j'allais leur dire, que je couchais avec toi quasiment tous les soirs, pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps ?  
Je n'aurais pas du m'en vouloir comme ça en sortant de cette pièce mais le regard déçu de Remus me glaça le sang bien plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer en me glissant hors du bureau du professeur de DCFM une nouvelle fois._

_Décevoir de Linda Lemay  
_

Rar :

Agua : Hi ! Hum pour le tennis j'ai réservé vendredi de 16h à 17h ça ira j'espère, t'aura le temps de rentrer chez toi ? Enfin bref on en parlera demain ! De même pour ton super contrôle de math !  
La fic n'ayant pas pour but d'être drôle je suis désolée que tu te dépresses mais ….. voilà kua ! Oui niveau mort j'y est réfléchi et j 'hésite peut-être que je vais les brûler vif je trouvais ça fun ! lol ! Bisous !

BlackNemesis : Coucou ! Si c'est pour toi un grand moment pour me lire (oulalala j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée mua !) mua je suis toujours très touchée en lisant tes reviews ! En tout ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon style te plait ! Ton analyse des persos et de leur façon de se comporter est toujours aussi juste tu ferais pas des études de psycho ou quelque chose dans ce gout là ? Parce que déjà dans tes fics tu décris parfaitement leur sentiment et dans tes reviews tu fais ressortir ce que j'ai voulu écrire et c'est génial ! Bref merci beaucoup de continuer d eme reviewer ! Bisous


	11. I need some sleep

**Nda: Coucou ! Alors voilà j'ai comme qui dirait un léger (nannn pas léger du tout en fait ! ) problème puisque je n'ai plus internet jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand malheureusement donc voilà je publierais seulement deux fois par semaine grâce à Shetane et je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews sauf si je trouve une quelconque solution bref je suis vraiment désolée l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre ne me plait pas beaucoup mais je ne sais pas quand mes problèmes d'ordi seront résolus ( et si vous voulez mon avis c'est pas demain l'a veille que ça se règlera !) Voilà Je vous fait plein de bisous !**

**I need some sleep :** POV de Draco

La fatigue m'aurait presque empêché de garder les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient là assis dans l'herbe, le soleil dans les yeux et le vent dans les cheveux à parler de cet avenir qu'ils croyaient parfaits ou intéressant ou peut-être même juste, je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. En tout cas ils en parlaient, ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qui nous serait demander de faire, ils me regardaient, m'interrogeaient attendant une réponse qui les mettrait tous d'accord. Mais je n'avais rien à leur dire, je les suivais mais sans conviction, sans entrain. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Juste envie de fermer les yeux, de ne plus les entendre et de rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Ne pas avoir de décision à prendre, ne pas avoir le pouvoir de faire du mal aux gens, ni celui de les sauver.  
Ils étaient là, excités à l'idée de devenir des mangemorts, à l'idée de devoir peut-être tuer certain de nos camarades de classes dans un avenir assez proche. C'était terrifiant, les entendre en rire, rire à gorge déployée de crimes atroces. Faudrait-il que nous passions par-là aussi ? Par la mort, par le meurtre, par la torture avant de devenir des êtres sans cœur comme la plupart de nos parents.

« Dis Draco, ton père t'a parlé de l'épreuve qu'il avait du passer ou Snape ? Ils ont du tuer qui à ton avis ? Des simples moldus ou des sorciers ? » Me demanda Blaise sur le ton de la conversation.

« … » Je faisais semblant de dormir pour pouvoir cacher le dégoût que m'inspirait cette discussion.

« Hey Malfoy ! On te parle ! » Cria mon « ami » en me secouant brutalement.

« Fous-moi la paix Blaise ! Si tu crois que je parle de ça avec eux tu te trompes ! Si tu te poses des questions tu n'as qu'à aller interroger ton aîné puisqu'il a réussi avec succès son épreuve ! » Crachais-je amèrement. Son frère avait du tuer toute une famille de moldus irlandaise.

« Mais lui je sais déjà ce qu'il a du faire, il m'a tout raconté… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix tout à coup devenu bizarre. Son frère avait du violé une jeune moldu et il n'avait pas hésité, pas une fois.

Draco n'était qu'un enfant de huit ans à l'époque mais il se souvenait de toutes ces conversations entendues la nuit en haut de l'escalier glacial de son manoir. Lucius disait qu'il espérait pouvoir être aussi fier de son fils le moment venu.  
Mais qu'aurait-il à faire le moment venu ? Et serait-il capable de le faire ? Cette idée lui donnait des frissons glacés, qui aurait-il à tuer, à torturer, à interroger ? Un soupir chargé de sanglots honteux me secouèrent brutalement, le regard de Blaise se fit lointain et la conversation se détourna vers des flots moins tumultueux : La nouvelle mode vestimentaire chez les sorcières.

I need some sleep sur la BO de Shrek 2


	12. I miss you

**_Note de la posteuse : Salut tout le monde ! dsl nfertiti m'a filé ce chap depuis un bail déjà mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir updaté … vraiment navrée pour le retard ! bonne lecture !_**

**_Pub : La marmotte d'Arcadiane, OS Severus/Remus magnifique, marrant et en même temps touchant mais très long donc faut prendre le temps de le lire mais vous ne le regretterez pas !_**

****

**_I miss you_** : _POV de Harry_

_- « Harry tu ne manges pas ? Murmura doucement Hermione. Harry tu es sur que ça va ? » _

« Oui, oui très bien, allez en cours je vous rejoins… » Dis-je doucement sans les regarder sortir de la grande salle.

J'avais fini par me traîner hors de cette pièce moi aussi, je marchais lentement, les yeux brouillés, les mains moites et l'esprit en ébullition, une nausée persistante me tordait l'estomac depuis quelques jours et une envie de toucher quelqu'un me rendait fou. J'avais l'impression d'être comme une coquille vide, une coquille qui devait subir les foudres de deux de ses professeurs depuis une précédente conversation… Je n'en revenais toujours pas que Remus me traitent ainsi mais peut-être que j'aurais du me confier, lui expliquer, peut-être… Non, non bien sur ça n'aurait servi à rien, ma conscience n'aurait pas été plus soulagée.

Que faire ? Quoi dire ? Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bizarre, pas vraiment mal, c'était différent du chagrin d'un deuil, c'était un vide, vraiment un gouffre. Un esprit sans rien dedans, une âme qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, un corps qui ne fait que porter le tout sans savoir vraiment où aller. Cette impression que quelque chose ne va pas, sans savoir exactement quoi… Un mal être général totalement irraisonné et incohérent.

Un grand soleil brillait dehors, le temps s'était considérablement réchauffé et les pelouses de l'école étaient souvent occupées par de petits groupes d'élèves. Je n'avais pas le cœur de rester au soleil surtout que Dumbledore m'avait astreint à un entraînement quasi-militaire pour que je sois près le plus tôt possible à me battre contre Voldemort. Je ne savais que penser de ce futur combat, il me terrifiait mais en fait je m'efforçais de penser à mes entraînements sans imaginer ce qui m'attendrait. Peut-être étais-ce un tort que de ne penser qu'au sort que j'apprenais et non pas à comment j'allais devoir les utiliser, peut-être étais-ce une faiblesse.

J'étais assis au bord d'une fenêtre, la tête dans les nuages quand je t'ai entendu, j'ai tourné la tête tout doucement, m'a respiration s'était déjà coupée depuis un bout de temps et mes derniers neurones étaient partis se promener très, très, loin de moi.  
Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais approché de toi, tu avais l'air un brin terrorisé, tes yeux étaient bizarrement écarquillés mais tes lèvres étaient toujours aussi attirantes, pâles mais légèrement humides, juste ce qu'il fallait. Je les fixais comme si elles m'hypnotisaient et puis une seconde plus tard mes mains s'étaient glissées derrière ta nuque pour te rapprocher de moi et ma bouche s'était doucement accrochée à la tienne dans un baiser plein de douceur et de désir. Je sentis une de tes mains sur mes reins tandis que l'autre se promenait déjà plus au sud. Une envie soudaine et brutale de t'arracher ta robe de sorcier pour pouvoir toucher ta peau m'envahi et dans un grognement rauque je commençais déjà à faire sauter les premiers boutons de ton col lorsqu'un raclement de gorge nous fis sursauter à l'unisson.

Nous devions avoir l'air franchement idiots avec nos airs hébétés et choqués, le professeur McGonagall nous fixait sévèrement les narines pincées et les bras croisés. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi invoquer pour expliquer ce geste, cet acte et apparemment toi non plus puisque que tu gardais la tête obstinément baissée et la bouche close.

« Minerva, pourquoi accaparé vous un de mes élèves ? Encore un problème avec Potter ? » Coupa alors le professeur tout en traversant le couloir vers son protégé dans un froissement léger de cape sombres.

« Non ça n'est rien professeur, une simple discussion, je m'apprêtais justement à aller en cours » Lui répondit Draco tranquillement comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Les deux serpentards s'éloignèrent rapidement et le professeur McGonagall me lança un regard sévère qui me glaça le sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne garderait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir pour elle ?

_  
**I miss you de Blink 182**_


	13. Juste une illusion

**Nda : Coucou ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Je voulais m'excuser du léger retard de cette vignette la prochaine arrivera plus vite c'est promis ! Bisous !**

**Juste une illusion :** POV de Draco

« Puisque je me tue à vous répéter que Dra… Malefoy n'a absolument aucune importance pour moi ! » Cria Harry à ses amis.

Impression de trahison.

« Tu vois t'as encore failli l'appeler par son prénom… Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté de coucher ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines ! » Soupira Wesley.

La gorge qui se serrait.

« Fous moi la paix ! La fouine peut bien crever ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid ! » Grogna Potter furieux.

Les larmes qui montaient.

« Y'a une rumeur qui circule en ce moment t'es au courant ? » Lui demanda Neville à voix basse.

Après les larmes la colère.  
L'envie de vengeance. - « Quelle rumeur ? Qu'est-ce que les commères ont encore inventé pour mieux me pourrir la vie ? »

L'envie de frapper.  
Mais le vide toujours bien là plus douloureux que tout le reste.

« Que tu aurais embrassé Malfoy dans un couloir y'a quelque temps… » Répondit Wesley la voix vibrante de dégoût.

L'envie de tes lèvres sur les miennes.

L'envie de tes mains sur moi.

« McGonagall ne sait donc pas se taire ! »

« Donc c'était vrai ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclama son copain la belette.

« C'était une connerie, je voulais qu'il souffre ! Maintenant vous allez arrêter d'écouter les commérages à mon sujet et vous allez vous contenter de me croire sur parole… Entre Malfoy et moi il n'y a jamais eu rien de plus que du sexe. Fin de la discussion » Leur expliqua-t-il froidement.

Alors je n'étais vraiment que ça pour toi… un vulgaire jouet sexuel ? Tu cherchais seulement à me faire souffrir et à prendre ton pied depuis le début ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'entendre parler ainsi me faisait aussi mal, pourquoi est-ce qu'une larme tentait depuis cinq minutes de couler sur ma joue rouge de honte et de rage mêlées. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin sombre de ce couloir humide, une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et ma poitrine se souleva difficilement tellement les sanglots m'étouffaient. J'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner de moi et je sus aussitôt ce qu'il me restait à faire. Ecrire puis trouver ma chouette et surtout ne pas regretter.

Juste une illusion chantée par Les enfoirés 2003


	14. J'veux m'en aller

_Nda : Pardon du retard… Je n'ai toujours pas le net donc je ne peux pas lire vos reviews désolé ! Bisous à tout le monde

* * *

_

_J'veux m'en aller _: _POV de Harry _

Pourquoi tant de cachotteries, de regards échangés, de faux sourire rassurant. Quoi encore, qu'est-ce qui était encore arrivé ? Qui avait fait quoi cette fois ?  
Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, d'un coté il y avait eu ce couloir, cette folie, passagère, cette envie de lui dévorante et puis la chute, le seau d'eau glacé, celui qui vous réveille, vous fait reprendre pied dans la réalité puis les mensonges, les insultes et le doute. Qui étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Qui est-ce que je voulais ?

_Dumbledore me fit un léger signe de la tête m'indiquant qu'il fallait que je le suive… Alors j'allais savoir quel était le problème, ses yeux ne souriaient plus, ses épaules étaient voûtées, il paraissait si vieux, si fatigué. Derrière lui, Rogue fusillait du regard tous les élèves qui osaient lever les yeux sur lui, tandis que McGonagall paraissait attristée, son air sévère avait laissé place à un mélange de pitié et de compassion. Suspect. Tout était devenu suspect à mes yeux…_

_§_

_- « Grâce à un espion de l'Ordre, nous avons pu entrer en possession de la liste des nouveaux mangemorts faisant encore parti pour une semaine de cette école… Je pense être dans l'obligation de te révéler leur nom pour ta propre sécurité… Allez-y Severus lisez-lui la liste… » Soupira finalement Dumbledore. _

« Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, _Sally-Ann Perks__,… __Anthony Goldstein, voilà je crois que c'est déjà bien… Ahh si, bien sur, j'oubliais le plus important ! » Grogna-t-il ses yeux brillants de rage « Draco Malfoy est aussi sur la liste ! » _

« Oui, c'est vrai et c'est très regrettable… Je pensais qu'il ne ferait pas comme son père, qu'il vous écouterait Severus… Enfin, bien sur il y a sur cette dizaine de noms un grand nombres de serpentards mais aussi quelque uns d'autres maisons vous devez donc vous devez méfier de tout le monde ! » Me fit remarquer le directeur.

_- « Bien sur qu'il m'écoutait jusqu'à ce qu'un élément extérieur vienne le déranger… » Rugit-il en me fusillant du regard. _

« C'est me donner beaucoup d'importance que de dire cela… » Murmurai-je doucement. « Malfoy est maître de ses actes ! »

Un silence lourd de reproches suivit mes paroles, Dumbledore échangea un regard attristé avec Rogue et fini par me demander de sortir.

§

_Fier et arrogant. Tu n'avais pas changé d'un pouce, savais-tu que quelqu'un vous avait espionné et dénoncé ? Savais-tu que je connaissais ton petit secret ? Savais-tu que je te méprisais pour ça ?  
Mais malgré tout je ressentais comme un drôle de pincement au cœur, un pincement qui me tiraillait de plus en plus. Je n'en pouvais plus des déceptions, des annonces de mort, de bataille de trahison ou autres… Je n'en pouvais plus… Je voulais que tout finisse une bonne fois pour toute…_


	15. Incertain

**Nda: Coucou! Révision de l'oral de français ( et fainéantise aussi…) oblige j'ai un petit peu moins le temps d'écrire mais je m'y remets vu que c'est presque fini, après cette vignette il n'en restera que trois! Voilà j'espère que cette petite histoire continue à vous plaire! Internet marchant très aléatoirement chez moi, je ne peux toujours pas m'occuper de vos reviews, mais je les ai lu et je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos compliments et votre soutien! Bisous **

****

**Incertain:** POV de Draco

«Vous avez deux heures pour préparer cette potion, tous les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous m'amènerez vos échantillons à la sonnerie. Ordonna glacialement Rogue en fusillant ses élèves d'un regard. J'espère que celle-ci sera la dernière que je vous ferai préparer puisqu'il me paraît évident que vous avez du tous réussir vos examens…»

Je vis mes camarades échangés des regards dégoûtés, mi-soulagé surtout chez les gryffondors d'ailleurs. Je tenais entre mes doigts une lettre que mon père venait de m'envoyer pour me féliciter d'avoir pris une «excellentedécision» à propos de mon avenir. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça… Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais laissé mes sentiments décider de mes actes?

«C'est enfin la fin de nos études dans cette école pourrie, on va enfin pouvoir rendre fier nos pères et faire ce dont on a toujours rêvé, t'imagine? Hey Draco arrête un peu de La toucher, Rogue n'arrêtes pas de te regarder violemment à chaque fois que tu le fais…. Oh j'ai discuté avec Pansy et elle se dit prête pour son «épreuve», je l'imagine assez facilement en train de torturer quelqu'un… pas toi? Enfin bon de toute manière prête ou pas, elle va devoir faire ses preuves et nous aussi! Les gryffondors ont l'air terrorisés tu trouves pas? Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'on est des mangemorts? Je m'entraînerais bien sur l'un d'eux tient! Potter par exemple! Et puis …»

Pendant que Blaise me saoulait de parole, ma main n'arrivait pas à quitter mon avant bras droit, je massais lentement la marque toujours aussi noire, cachée par ma manche, qui me brûlait le bras comme pour me rappeler cette cérémonie qui marquerait à jamais ma vie. Potter me lançait des regards dégoûtés des qu'il levait la tête pour observer le tableau. Ses prunelles vertes étaient bouillantes de rage, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de me rappeler ainsi à quel point je n'étais absolument rien pour lui? Comment pouvais-je me laisser humilier de la sorte moi un Malfoy? Où était donc passé ma foutue fierté? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais recroquevillé sur cette chaise au lieu de me tenir droit et fier en montrant à tout ces connards que j'assumais entièrement mes actes et que je les méprisais totalement…

Une ombre noire se glissa à coté de moi, me toisa et murmura froidementen se penchant pour que seul moi l'entende:

- «Mr Malfoy tenez vous droit et envoyez les se faire foutre mais ne vous tenez pas comme vous vous tenez à l'instant, soyez fier de vous puisque vous avez fait un choix vous au moins… alors assumez le, ne soyez pas faible…»

**Incertain** **d'Arkol**


	16. Too late

**_Nda_**: Hi! Voilà cette fois je vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! La prochaine vignette arrivera en fin de semaine ou le week-end prochain! Bisous

**__**

**__**

_**16 Too late**: POV de Harry _

_Ce couloir blanc et nauséabond me donnait des frissons depuis notre arrivée ici, à Sainte Mangouste. Nous avions appris dans la nuit que Tonks avait été attaquée durant une surveillance et qu'elle était dans un état critique. Nous étions tous en train de discuter dans la cuisine de square Grimmaurd lorsqu'un hibou nous avait prévenu de ce qu'y était arrivé à la jeune auror quelques temps auparavant. _

_Et maintenant nous attendions plus ou moins patiemment dans ce couloir qui sentait le désinfectant: l'odeur de la peur, de la perte, de l'attente et si rarement de l'espoir. Elle était entre la vie et la mort, que pouvais-je faire pour empêcher qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour finissant ainsi de déclencher une guerre déjà déclarée dont les camps étaient formés depuis plusieurs mois déjà. _

_Trois semaines seulement que nous avions quittés Poudlard et déjà notre, mon, combat se profilait plus précisément à l'horizon. Je sentais la peur monter en moi en me levant le matin, en saluant les différents membres de l'ordre ou en m'endormant le soir. Je sentais monter l'angoisse de perdre, de mourir, de laisser le monde dans les mains de cet immonde serpent, j'avais peur encore de devoir tuer et pourtant plus le temps passait plus la haine emplissait mon cœur jusqu'à le faire exploser. C'est cette haine qui m'aiderait à me battre le jour où l'avenir de ce monde se jouerait. _

_Aurais-je à te tuer? Me blesserais-tu? J'avais cru un moment que quelque chose était possible entre nous la dernière fois que je t'avais embrassé mais maintenant… maintenant que j'attendais pour savoir si un membre de l'ordre vivrait ou non après avoir été torturé par d'apprenti mangemort comme nous l'avait appris Rogue… Je savais parfaitement que tout était fini, que seul la guerre compterait dorénavant, seul elle compterait dans nos vies jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux meure… Mais étions-nous prêt à entre corps et âme dans ce combat qui serait peut-être le dernier?_

- Harry? Harry s'il te plait écoute-moi! Me supplia Hermione, ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues, des sanglots déformaient sa voix et un chagrin intense altéraient la douceur habituelle de ses traits. Harry je t'en prie sors de ta bulle un instant… Elle est morte Harry… elle est mo… morte…morte…morte…

Morte… morte… morte… Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un cri infini… Alors tout était fini, il était trop tard pour nous, pour eux de changer d'avis, ils avaient pris sa vie, ils devront tous payer, le prix de cette guerre sera le sang d'innombrables innocents jetés dans cette guerre et seul deux personnes pouvaient changer leur vie en donnant sa vie ou en prenant celle de l'autre… Moi ou… Lui… 


	17. On se retrouvera

**Nda: Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! désolé pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse valable! Juste une consolation la dernière vignette est déjà écrite donc je la publierais dans la semaine! **

**Pas de spoiler du tome 6! **

**On se retrouvera:** POV de Draco

Etait-ce à cela que nous étions destiné? A finir sur un champ de bataille sordide où la puanteur en a fait vomir plus d'un, où les corps s'entremêlent et commencent déjà à pourrir sous les cris des corbeaux.  
Je me bats depuis des heures et je ne sais pas si je tue ceux qui sont de mon coté ou ceux qui sont du sien. Je le vois un peu plus loin qui se bat contre cette ordure de Pettigrew, il a cette lueur de haine intense dans les yeux et je sais qu'il n'aura pitié de personne aujourd'hui, qu'il se battra jusqu'à la mort pour sauver ce monde en lequel il croit. Et moi en quoi je crois?  
Des souvenirs confus me reviennent en mémoire, sans comprendre quel en est le point commun… des scènes de quasi-tortures avec mon très chère père, des scènes avec lui de disputes ou de sexes. Ma vue se brouille, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'entends un bruit de chute près de moi et Zabini me donne une grande claque dans le dos comme pour me réveiller.  
Il n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter plus longtemps, plusieurs aurors s'avancent vers lui. Des millions de doutes m'assaillent et me terrassent, j'ai du être touché par un sortilège je ne me sens pas dans mon état normal.

Je vois Pettigrew s'effondrer un peu plus loin, tu as l'air si fatiguer mais tu t'es venger Bellatrix et Pettigrew sont morts, il ne manque plus que Voldemort et ta haine retombera… Alors tout sera fini, pour nous les mangemorts, nous finirons enfermés dans une prison ou peut-être tué pour l'exemple ou je ne sais quoi encore… Je ne veux pas de cette vie là! Je ne voulais déjà pas de celle que je vis, il est temps que je prenne mon destin en main, que je me secoue, que j'arrête de vouloir plaire à quelqu'un! A une époque ce quelqu'un c'était mon père, puis toi et puis plus personne, mais là je veux à nouveau faire quelque chose que j'aurais décidé et qu'on ne m'aurait pas ordonné!

Je ne veux ni d'une vie de servitude, ni d'une vie passée en prison! Même si je dois mourir aujourd'hui au moins je serais fier de mon dernier acte.  
Je m'avance lentement vers toi, tu es en train d'insulter copieusement mon «Maître», je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire mais je continue d'avancer en évitant un ou deux sorts lancés par des aurors qui tentent de m'arrêter.  
Voldemort m'a vu, un monstrueux sourire le défigure encore plus, il croit que je vais l'aider à te tuer, ma baguette en main je m'avance pour me jeter devant toi tout en lançant un sort qui te permettrait de prendre ma force pour vaincre. Peut m'importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi, je te retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive et lorsque cela arrivera je ne te perdrai plus. C'est ta seule chance, leur chance alors je n'hésite plus et je me lance entre vous deux….

* * *

**Sigridia**: Coucou! Tu voulais des réponses aux reviews… en voilà même si t'es en vacance! Eh oui cette fic est tragique et donc elle va se finir mal d'ailleurs si j'écris autre chose après j'aimerais bien que ça ne le soit pas parce que c'est tristou quand mêmeuh! Voili voilou Bibi

**Shetane**: Hiya muffin! (lool j'adore cte bd…. Cf bd sur dath vader ) bref j'ai relu t'es review et j'ai bien déliré quand même en te voyant au bord du désespoir! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont à claquer! Et pour Blaise, bah ouai il est michant j'avais pas envie qu'il soit gentil pour une fois!  
Pour Tonks nan c'est pas forcément Draco enfin ils savent pas c'est qui précisément mais ça pourrait être lui…. (mystère et boule de gum hu hu!v) Alalala qui vais-je tuer après….. hum hum réflexion intense…. Peut-être hummmmmmm …. Tout le monde niark niark! Ca ferait plaisir à Flo! lool!  
Allez bibi


	18. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ?

_NDA: Voilà la dernière vignette, oui je l'ai publié très très rapidement mais comme elle était déjà écrite je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de vous faire poireauter ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… _

**_Pub : _La dernière pub que je ferais pour cette fic est dédiée à la fic d'Arcadiane Chiche ! qui est un slash Sirius/Severus qui se passe pendant leur adolescence, cette une fic géniale, drôle, touchante, juste et merveilleusement bien écrite ! N'hésitez plus, allez la lire vous ne le regretterez pas !**

**_Toujours pas de spoilers du tome 6 !_**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire : POV de Harry _

J'ai comme l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, je tiens ma baguette entre mes doigts qui tremblent, un vide grandit dans ma poitrine, je te regarde encore et encore comme hypnotisé par ton corps, par ta pâleur. Tu es là, allongé sur ce sol boueux et glacé, tes paupières sont closes, du sang coule de ton nez et tu es si blanc, comme transparent. Je me penche vers toi, je ne sais plus où je suis ni qui je suis, je ne vois plus que toi, tu ne respires plus, je sens déjà ton aura magique diminué au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Plus le temps passe, plus tu t'éloignes de moi. Ne me laisse pas seul je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi tu le sais si bien, je ne voulais pas que tu partes…  
Sale bâtard va ! Je devrais te haïr, je devrais être heureux qu'un mangemort de plus soit mort, mais j'ai mal, je sens comme une boule dans ma gorge qui m'étouffe et mon cœur qui bat si vite par rapport au tien qui s'est éteint.  
Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé Malfoy ? Nous sommes passés du stade d'ancien amant étudiant dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre à ennemi sur un champ de bataille. Pourquoi t'es tu fais tatoué cette horreur sur ton bras ? A quoi pensais-tu en faisant ça ? Pas à nous ça n'est pas possible, mais peut-être me haïssais tu vraiment.  
Je sens mon front qui touche le tien, mes larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur mes joues salies par la sueurs et la boue. Tu ressembles à un ange déchu comme ça, tes cheveux sont salis mais tu as l'air si calme comme apaisé. Tu m'as sauvé de la mort mais pas du chagrin, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte de là où tu es ?

Je sens que quelqu'un me relève, ma poitrine se gonfle d'un chagrin inavouable, j'entends les pulsations de mon cœur comme devenu fou cogner dans mes oreilles. Je les entends qui tentent de me calmer, mais qui peut m'empêcher d'avoir mal ? Toi, seulement toi, mais tu n'existes plus, Draco Malfoy n'est plus qu'un corps sans vie dorénavant.  
Je croyais ne pas t'aimer mais j'avais tord, je n'aurais pas du te repousser et encore moins écouter tes insultes qui étaient là pour te protéger.  
Hermione m'a prise dans ses bras, elle pleure elle aussi, je n'ai même pas le courage de chercher pourquoi, pour qui. Mes yeux fixe encore et toujours ton corps sans vie allongé au milieu de cette terre désolée.

Des gens t'emmènent, tes bras retombent autour de toi comme si tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon avec laquelle un enfant aurait trop joué. J'étouffe un cri de désespoir en voyant ta tête ballottée au rythme de leurs pas, j'aimerais te suivre, ne plus te quitter jusqu'à ce que je puisse te rejoindre mais Hermione ainsi que plusieurs autres m'agrippent pour que je ne parte pas. Une clameur monte parmi les survivants, ils crient mon nom mais mes larmes coulent inlassablement et je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état.  
Nous n'étions que des adolescents, nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans le monde des adultes mais sans ces personnes qui nous ont été arrachées par une guerre sans queue ni tête comment faire pour avancer ? Nous n'avions donc pas le droit à une vie remplie de bonheur, de rire, d'amour et seulement parsemée de quelques chagrins ? Des vies normales ? Pourquoi notre génération n'a-t-elle eu droit qu'à cette guerre et à ses morts, nos parents, nos amis, nos familles, tous y sont passés. Avons-nous vraiment un avenir maintenant ? Saurons-nous vivre sans cette guerre qui nous a tout pris ?  
Je ne veux ni de monuments, ni de fêtes, ni d'acclamation en ma faveur. Je ne veux que la paix, je veux pouvoir me dire que même sans toi un avenir même insignifiant m'attend, je veux que nous puissions nous dire qu'un certain bonheur nous sera accordé à nous, ceux qui nous sommes battus pour notre liberté.  
Je veux pouvoir me reposer, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, et pourtant j'ai déjà tué et souffert comme un vieillard. J'ai vu des gens mourir, j'ai connu la souffrance physique mais aussi morale. J'ai connu tout ça, et maintenant à quoi ai-je droit sans toi ? Arriverais-je à me pardonner mes erreurs, mes faiblesses ? Pourrais-je vivre toute une vie en sachant que je t'ai tué ?

Nous avons fait des choix qui nous ont séparé, nous avons écouté nos entourages, nous avons eu peur de ce que penserait les autres, nous n'avons pas voulu ouvrir les yeux sur nous deux. Je n'ai pas les moyens de revenir en arrière, de changer mes actes, mes paroles et mes choix aussi mais si je le pouvais-je, est-ce que je changerais quoi que ce soit ? Je vais devoir vivre en pensant à ça, en pensant à ce que nous aurions pu vivre.  
Je vais devoir exister avec toutes ces vies perdues et essayer de reconstruire la mienne. Tout ce que je peux te promettre si tu m'entends de là où tu es, c'est que je vais essayer de tirer des leçons du passé pour pouvoir me construire un avenir un peu moins noir que le présent. Je vais devoir me pardonner et pardonner les autres.  
La route va être longue, je le sais, elle va être dure, je m'en doute, mais au moins j'ai une route devant moi, des choix possibles et un cœur qui bat. J'ai mal certes mais j'ai une vie à construire, un monde à rebâtir et une âme à soigner. La souffrance est le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant je dois apprendre à avancer en sachant que tu n'es plus rien…

Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? de Wallen ( sur son deuxième album : avoir la vie devant soi) :

_« De ce cœur où ta voix résonne  
Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?  
De ces yeux où j'ai vu les miens_

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?  
De ta pensée au quotidien_

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? »  
_

**RAR **_: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi durant toute cette fic ! _

_Serpentis draco : _oui c'est exactement ça et je trouve très déprimant moi aussi….. ça m'apprendra à écrire des tragedy !  
xxx

_Shetane :_ muah hahahahah Laisse mon autre et innocente jambe valide en dehors de tout ça llool ! Bon comme tu as peu le lire le méchanttarépasmoustachumaisconnardquandmême est mort aussi ! Je me doute que là t'es un brin rageuse mais bon c'est la vie !  
Bibi

_Blacknemessis : _Merci ! tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, je suis contente que tu trouves que le niveau est resté le même tout du long (même si j'ai quelques doutes…lol) ! Enfin j'espère que cette dernière vignette t'aura plu !  
Bisous

_Sigridia :_ merci pour ta review choubidou ! j'espère que la fin t'aura plu !  
Big bisous


End file.
